Summer of Youth
by CyKiESuMMerS
Summary: ANXM storyline...Beast has brought the O5 to the present to fix the aftermath of AVX and teach Cyclops a lesson. A certain naughty trio is none too happy, and takes matters into their own hands. Using a similar method that Beast had used, to fix his error-time travel. How can this turn out? ORIGINAL IDEA/EDITS/TITLE COURTESY OF WARFOLOMEI. DEDICATED TO WARFOLOMEI.


**AN: WarfoLoMei requested me to write a story, based on their brilliant idea! This storyplot is superb and epic, I'm humbled to have been shared this idea. All original ideas/title are WarfoLomei's.**

**Co-written and proofread by Warfolomei! Hope you enjoy the beginning to this epic story!**

* * *

**Summer of Youth**

**Part I**

* * *

_**At the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning at **_

_**1407 Greymalkin Ln. in **_

_**Salem Center, New York...**_

Three slender, identical hands moved up towards starched white collars and tied black ascots into a perfect knot.

Three identical triplet girls stared at their reflections in a large mirror of their shared bedroom and smiled rather smugly, to the side at once.  
The one in the middle at the forefront crisply said in a monotone, "Today's a special day."

The one at her right chirruped, "We have acquired everything we needed, right under those hypocritical, so called teachers noses."

The third teased, "They're so wrapped up in their own drama they have no clue what's going on."

"Celeste, did you get it ?"

Celeste pulled a case with old-fashioned ruby sunglasses out of her black blazer pocket, and put it in her sister's hand.

Mindee tucked the glasses into a small and stylish leather satchel dangling at her hip across her torso.

Their shoulder-length blonde hair hung straight down, with two symmetrical bobbles pinned at the top.

All three faced forward back in their mirror and said simultaneously with a smirk, "Excellent."

Celeste announced, "Time to save mutant kind, finally we get to do something proactive."

Phoebe added, "And clear Mr. Summers' name."

Mindee sneered, "Henry has the worst ideas nowadays, his once brilliant mind is…"

Phoebe finished, "Totally irrational and headed for a second aneurysm."

Celeste said vaguely, "Causing worldwide catastrophe on the marry way. Especially with double the pompous Hank's and a horribly emotional Teenaged Jean Grey."  
Mindee scrunched her nose up, "What a bore. I don't see how someone like Mr. Summers ever liked her. She has a long way to go before becoming anything noteworthy."

Phoebe continued, "I don't know what he saw in Ms. Frost either. She's not much better, and she's a deserter."

Celeste crossed her arms and turned her nose up, "How dare she abandon us here at a desolate place like this? It's up to us now, as the best ones left at this sorry excuse for a school, and fix what Beast did."

Mindee added, "As Ms. Frost used to say,"  
Phoebe continued, "Prevention is the best method."

Celeste giggled girlishly, "That's possibly the only useful thing she's ever told us."

Phoebe said darkly, "Remember what she said to Sophie…"

Mindee said vaguely, "Always…"

Phoebe dully mirrored, "…never forget…and forever."

Turning, Celeste finished, "Now let's fix this asinine predicament we got stuck with. Those alleged adults can't get anything done right these days.."

The three marched down the spiraling staircase of Jean Grey School with swishing skirts in unison, heads turned up, noses in the air, eyes cast disdainfully at anyone or anything that crossed their paths.

They reached the air tight, secure depths of the Mansion in the chamber of cerebra, the dark, vast and metalloid space glowing blue where the almost living telepathic machine lay. The heavy security had been a breeze to them as they casually strolled down the platform leading to cerebra.

Celeste went ahead and slid her fingers on the hologram screens, then passed the headset to her sisters, scanning through the options of destinations.

Mindee intoned, "Start preparing, our collective conscience won't be able to trick Cerebra for long. One minute is all we really need though and this will automatically bring us back afterwards."

Celeste glanced back at her sisters standing behind her, and sneered, "Ready?"

Their eyes sizzled all-white and they echoed back in mimicry, "Ready."

Everything flashed a bright, blazing spectrum that flashed every color at once. A giant energy disk consumed them, their entire bodies and beings jolting out of this existence.

The Stepford Cuckoos had thought of almost everything when it came to planning their very stealthy and short but significant jump to the only person they could trust, with the information they had to share, right now. He would know what to do to alleviate this dire situation those pathetic Avengers aggravated and mutants ended paying for. Boredom and agitation from been left in the dark most of the time this days, may have also played a small hand in this endeavor.**  
**

Even for the alienating girls, things had been weird lately, and the Original 5 being around was somewhat disgruntling, not to mention that their telepathic link with their literal mother, Emma Frost, was completely lost and shut off. The girls were lost and without a swan for the line of white ducklings to follow after.

Whatever had happened, it couldn't be good, and the longer time dragged on and the stupid authority of JGS were pretending nothing was amiss with these past versions of the Original 5 around, the three grew more and more resentful.

They decided if no one else was intelligent enough to do anything, they would simply have to take matters into their hands. Tapping into the mind of Henry McCoy opened some thought-provoking possibilities. If he would make a mockery of everything X-men standed for and call it a success, why couldn't they have a try? Mr. Summers had given them important orders before, completely trusting them to get the job done well, so it was only natural they would return the favor.

They have "borrowed" the ruby sunglasses that O5 Scott brought from his first trip outside the school, as a proof of their sincerity to a soon doubtful recipient.

One thing the girls had not foreseen or could prepare for…was for the sudden visit by the long silent Extinction Team. A wormhole opened up in the backyard, where Magik's own haywire but still stronger teleportation disk opened up, revealing the Uncanny X-Men in all their fine glory, standing in black leather costumes that were much more refined, militant, and sleeker in design.

It was in that instant that the girls had stepped into the machine, and in this interference of multi-dimensional waves, the plan of warning past Scott of Utopia has been trown out of the window and switched to another place Hank had considered for his first time displacement. Time when original cerebra had first picked up on Scott's power manifestation, when his beams went off to never cease again.

Here, they would find Scott at 15, right when his mutant metabolism was burning up and reaching a critical point. If time was flowing naturally, this would be the birth of Cyclopes and Charles Xavier's first official student.

As faulty errors in the webbing's of time and space would have it though, the sudden interference threw the Cuckoos off track, and jolted them back on solid earth, a few feet away from a recognizable yet younger and slimmer Scott, a lovely boy to look at really. However, his eyes were uncovered, and a very surprising set of polished brown eyes scrutinized the girls who had appeared in a flash before him.

Just as soon as he saw them though, the boy seized up, clutching at himself, shutting his eyes in pain.

Mindee feeling his distress automatically ran forward, grabbing the ruby sunglasses from her satchel.

Celeste and Phoebe ignorant of the present situation continued the concentration, eyes all white, and their hive-mind at full force telepathically transferring all the information they had of their future present into the needed individual... only his young, currently evolving state.

Phoebe shouted out, reminding her sisters, "Remember, we only have a minute to be here! Or everything will…"

Mindee collided into a 15 year old Scott Summers, blocking his mutant manifestation to Cyberno. Jamming the ruby glasses over his eyes just as he opened them, unable to hold back the searing pressure and pain any longer. Mindee catches his body, before he hits the ground.

The ruby lenses quickly filled up and glowed bright red.

Catastrophe seemingly diverted and the telephatic transfer done.

The two remaining girls looked around, finally noticing that something has gone amiss.

Phoebe quickly looked down at her watch, the minute was officially over and the whole world went white.


End file.
